When Two Holidays Collide
by Flygon Pirate
Summary: This isn't Tim Burton's poem, but it tells of a wonderful tale of when two certain holidays meet, a plan of a Pumpkin King, and the chaos that follows it.


_Author's Note: Okay, just to make things clear: This is a poem about TNBC the movie, and not the original poem created by Tim Burton (he owns TNBC, and not me...)._

* * *

Twas a long time ago on a moonlit night,

In a wondrous place that causes so much fright,

Peace on Earth and goodwill towards men came

And Halloween Town wasn't the same.

Why is this happening all right now?

Because the great Pumpkin King discovered Christmas Town.

The sights that Jack Skellington saw

Were wondrous as he was struck in awe.

So when he came back to tell the citizens

They asked numerous questions, what enthusiasm they were in.

Jack liked this so much, he took great pleasure

That he conducted Christmas experiments with such big measures.

Suddenly, an idea came to Jack as he gave a sneer

For he decided it was his turn to bring Christmas this year.

The people of Halloween Town cheered and did not regret

It was time to give a Christmas nobody would forget.

Everyone pitched in to make gifts for girls and boys

They made scary dolls and demented toys.

Meanwhile, Lock, Shock and Barrel brought in Sandy Claws

Everyone was surprised and shocked, though there was no applause.

Then Jack told Sandy all about his jolly plan

And that this Christmas would be grand.

Although Santa did not like the idea of a vacation,

He was carried away by the troublesome trio without question.

Old Saint Nick was taken to a tree house and dropped in a chute

Where he fell into the pit of an old and nasty brute.

Just who does this casino-like deathtrap belong to?

Why none other than Oogie Boogie, I know that this is true.

The great big burlap sack monster filled with bugs

Mocked and laughed at Santa as he gave him several tugs.

Back in Halloween Town, Santa jack was ready to go

But a sudden thick fog changed the answer to no.

Just when Christmas fell to their toes,

The ghost dog Zero showed off his glowing nose.

Jack was so impressed, he did not decline

That he sent Zero to the front of the line.

And away Jack flew in his coffin sleigh

With Zero and the skeletal reindeer on their way.

As the town's folks cheered and waved goodbye,

Sally was upset as she gave a big sigh.

She was the creation of Dr. Finkelstein

And she had to save Christmas just in time.

Jack, however, he could not lie

He loved this Christmas as he soared in the sky.

One house at a time, Jack dropped off goodies,

But it gave the children such fright and the willies.

While Jack was spreading what he called cheer,

Sally was racing to save Santa at the speed of a spear.

At first, her plan to save Saint Nick was well,

But Oogie Boogie caught them, his anger did swell.

As for Jack's Christmas, well it was a mess,

For the spooky toys and dolls were causing much stress.

Finally, it was time to fix the problem

The military had to shoot Jack down, for he was troublesome.

Jack thought that they were celebrating down there

As spotlights and explosions lit the air.

But by the time of the first hit, Jack then knew

That they were the targets and that their aims were true.

Sadly, Jack was finally hit and fell down

For he landed in the cemetery of town.

In Halloween Town, everyone was sad

For The Pumpkin King was shot, this was bad.

But in reality, Jack was okay, he really wasn't "dead",

For he was in a cemetery, and filled with so much dread.

He had ruined Christmas, for this was true.

He was so upset and had the case of blues.

But then, a spark of an idea came to his mind,

That was he was the Pumpkin King and one of a kind.

But he remembered one thing that was very important,

He had to rescue Santa from Oogie Boogie's torrent.

The Boogie man was ready to dump Santa and Sally in boiling liquid,

But Jack saved the two and faced Oogie, yes he did.

But Oogie wasn't ready to give up. He had plans.

He had to rid Jack and take things in his own hands.

But whatever the Boogie Man threw at Jack

It wasn't working, Jack had the good comeback.

So the bag of bugs made a jump for it,

But Jack wasn't going to let him go, not one bit.

He pulled the string attached to the burlap sack,

His bugs were revealed and he had a panic attack.

Oogie Boogie was defeat as he cried out for his bugs.

Everyone was satisfied that there were no more thugs.

Jack apologized to Santa with much sincerity,

But Santa knew he could restore Christmas, for he had certainty.

True to his word, Christmas was saved

Jack came back to Halloween Town and was praised.

But then, as if by a Christmas miracle,

It began to snow and excitement began to ripple.

Sally snuck off to Curly Mountain to be by herself

While Jack grew curious of her strange stealth.

When Sally saw Jack, she felt loved

They were together, like two turtle doves.

For this was a moment they couldn't forget,

This was Christmas of Halloween. A story they won't regret.


End file.
